Iwatch a movie
by mslostnotfound
Summary: Carly Sam and Freddie watch a film and feelings surface. Will Sam and Freddie have their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If i owned icarly id still be sleeping until at least 11 and then Nick producers would hand me piles of money instead of me being about to leave for my college in like 20 minutes

"Mammas Bored"

"Me too"

"Mí también"

It was a Saturday night and the three friends had nothing to do. It was one of the rare nights the friends all hung out together. It was the last couple months of their senior year and the once very close BFFs noticed themselves drifting apart from one another with the thoughts of going to separate colleges now looming over their heads. They made it a point to have at least one night a week where they would hang out.

"Lets do something" the petite girl with wild blonde curls said while lying in an awkward position over the couch.

"Wow why didn't I think of that" Her Brunette friend said with an amused smirk on her face from the kitchen.

"Well.." Said the male who rounded out the trio at the computer on the counter in the Shays Kitchen, "there's a Galaxy Wars marathon on ton- Ow Sam what the hell!" as a pillow came into contact with his face .

"I had to stop that little nubby suggestion from continuing" Sam said in a bored tone not even lifting her head from its current position

"That actually might not be a bad idea" Said the younger Shay

"What the chizz? has the dorks love potion finally started to take hold of you?" Sam says now rising from her lying positon

"Sam" Carly says in a warning tone. "I meant watching a movie"

"Oh cool Shay I thought we would have to stop being friends for a second" Sam says while wiping imaginary sweat off her brow for added effect

"So why haven't you stopped being friends with me then?" Freddie says with a hint of curiosity

"I wouldn't exactly call us friend's fredwardo. Let's just say if you became a hobo forced to perform on the street, I wouldn't completely ignore you. I mean I wouldn't drop any spare change in your used mcdonalds cup but id clap along for a few seconds"

"Well id says we were friendly enough to have our first kiss with each other"

"That was more of a business transaction. Its been years Freducchini are mammas lips that memorable?"

"Only in the way spicy meatballs and sulfur from the deepest levels of hell could be" They had matured enough to make their kiss that was once unspeakable now a constant part of their everyday banter or flirting as some would say.

"Anywayz" Carly interjects not wanting this to drag out as long as their usual arguments "what genre are we picking?"

"Horror"

"Sci-fi"

"Did I hear romantic comedy? Great because I have tons of them"

"Ugh Shay really I'd rather have my eyeball gauged out kinda like in Hostel which I just so happen to have in my backpack"

The two brunettes shudder

"Well we need a fair way to pick since I'm sure there will be no compromising."

The three friends look between themselves and simultaneously shout out "CUPCAKE SLAM"

When all the dust cleared a few minutes later one Cupcake stuck victoriously, the one belonging to Ms. Carly Shay.

"Yay Rom-Com it is. I have so many to choose from. Theres 80s were best friends who totally love each other to 90s I love you but I have to put you through a bunch obstacles to 2000s I used to hate you in the beginning but now I totally love you…." Carly says while running upstairs to her room.

Freddie looks at his cupcake with a look of disappointment. "I can feel my body starting to grow ovaries"

"Well Fredwiena it wasn't a giant leap to take if you ask 97% of the female population" Sam says while looking at her cupcake in a contemplative way.

"What about the other 3 %"

"They got into horrible accidents and now have to live the rest of their lives without the ability to think rationally" Sam says while picking up her cupcake as if deciding if it was still edible

Freddie looks on in disgust "Really Puckett, it's been on the floor for at least a minute"

"I think I read somewhere that the rule doesn't really apply"

"You read it where? On one of those random sites you get when you type something into (**A/N fake google and yes I got the name from the episode with the (first) super psycho fan**)."

"Yea which reminds me make sure you be careful how you word it if you're ever search for worlds largest meat" Sam says while shuddering from the memory

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind"

"Ok guys" Carly says as she makes her way back downstairs. "Whose ready for a good movie?"

"I am but I lost so I guess we'll watch whatever movie you picked" Freddie says in a sarcastic way

"Freddie" Carly says with an amused look. She was happy that over the years his obsessive crush on her had faded and they were now able to hang out without any of the old lingering tension.

"Good one Freddie" Sam says while giving him a hi-five. She now used his real name if he said or did something that made her happy.

"Whatever guys just sit down and get ready to laugh and then aww and then go whyd she/he do that then aww and maybe even laugh again at the end"

"Does anyone's head get chopped off between any of these actions"

"No"

"BOOOOOOOOO"

"Then next time have a less lame cupcake"

"Next time ill have the right combination for the maximum amount of stickitude"

"Well until then sit down and let me enjoy my victory"

"Okay Shay. Man you really are sassy"

"Whatever Sam" Carly says with an added eye roll as she pops the dvd in

The two girls then make their ways over to opposite ends of the couch knowing it'll be more comfortable than sitting in the middle where you have a person on either side of you.

"Aww man guys you know the middles the worst part to sit on"

"Too slow Honey nut Freddios"

Freddie reluctantly makes his way to the couch and instantly starts complaining "It was much easier to sit on this couch before"

"Its not our fault you went all superman on us " Carly says referring to his now constant visits to the gym and growth spurt over the past year and a half.

"Well right now I'm cursing these massive muscles" Both girls give each other a look before bursting out in a massive fit of giggles. "Ok that was pretty lame I'll admit it"

Once they finally settled down Carly pressed play and started the movie.

"Is that that psycho chick from Wedding Crashers?"

"No she's from Enchanted"

"Oh she looks like the same lady (**A/N I always get Amy Adams and Isla Fischer mixed up for some reason**)"

"Wow he's hot" Sam says as the protagonist makes her way into the bar where the bartender aka guy on the Dvd makes his first appearance

"Yea and that accent makes him even hotter" Carly agrees as he says his first words

"Um guys I'm right here"

"I apologize Freducchini would you like to weigh in on this discussion. How do you feel the facial hair is working for him?"

"Puckett…." Freddie says with annoyance creeping in his voice

"Fine ill go first I'm a total fan. The combo of hot accent and hot facial hair is definitely working for me. Ok now you"

"necesito a amigos masculinos"

"Guys quit it he's just about to agree to take her to see her boyfriend shes gonna start falling out of love with in about 30 minutes."

About 45 minutes later and Carly is fast asleep while Sam is halfway on her way to joining her. Or she would if Freddie would stop complaining.

"Man I can't believe she wanted us to watch this and she fell asleep." By this point he has his arms around both parts of the couch in order to give himself more room.

"Well I'm trying to follow her example so if you'll just shut up…."

"Oh no. I won't wake up Carly but I'll be damned if I have to sit through the rest of this while you two get to relax comfortably and I feel like one of those chips ahoy cremewich commercials."

"Well how am I supposed to help?"

"Help me mock the rest of the film?"

"Fine. You're lucky I like making fun of…well just about everything" She says as she sits up to help her stay awake for the rest of the movie

Freddie smiles as Sam makes fun of the way the protagonist has the worst luck and ends up hitting a bride in the head with her heel and then proceeding to spill wine on her. He's so engrossed in looking at every reaction she has he almost forget there's a movie on.

Sam begins to notice his constant eyes on her and looks over at him.

"Can I help you with something"

"No you're just more entertaining than the movie"

"Well maybe I should start charging for admission" They look at each other while her words sink in "Yea that sounds pretty dirty no matter how I try and look at it"

They awkwardly turn back to the television. From her now sitting position it's as if his arm is around her. They both realize this but neither are willing to move. Freddie feeling slightly brave shifts so that he is closer to her. Sam is too shocked to move. She is even more surprised when Freddie begins to move her curls to the other side of her head and feels as his lips are about to come into contact with her neck when his cell phone goes off.

That seems to take them out of whatever daze they were in and they quickly move away from each other. He looks at the text and then at Sam.

"Its…."

"Yea I know" she says with a slight bitterness

"I've gotta go"

"See you" Sam says trying to keep a bored tone in her voice.

Freddie gets up and goes to the door before turning around hoping that Sam will look at him. So he can see if she has as much of a disappointed feeling as he does. If she is as upset they didn't act out on what they were feeling since the middle of their sophomore year. But she won't make eye contact with him. Her eyes are glued to the television

"See ya Sam" Freddie says with a sigh as he closes the door behind him.

A few minutes later Carly starts to stir. "Where's Freddie?" she says with a yawn.

"Lauren called"

"Not cool. Today's supposed to be friend's night."

"Hey who would think the dork could actually get a girlfriend. He's probably trying to do everything he can before nature realizes it made a mistake and she dumps him" She says trying to maintain her usual witty comments

"Oh Sam" Carly says while trying to figure out how much is left of the movie " What parts it up to?"

"She realizes boring guy isn't the right guy for her and that she doesn't really love him like she thought. She realizes that the guy for her is hot guy even though they argue all the time."

"Wow I thought you hated these kind of movies"

"Well maybe I don't hate them as much as I say I do"

Well right now this is a one shot but I left it kind of open ended so that I could maybe extend it. I didn't want to say the name of the movie because I said so much of the plot in the story but if anyone can guess the name of the film ill give them all my rights to ICarly (which is 0% but I've always heard that it's the thought that counts). And I wanted to include Carly because she is their friend but I can't really write her character well in my opinion so if anyone can help thanks. Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it and if you want me to try and see if I can make it longer

p.s The Spanish is (1) Me too and (2) I need male friends. I used a translator from the internet so sorry if that's not the way its said in Spanish.

p.p.s I don't really hate romantic comedies but I think theyre a bit repetive. Most of my friends hate them though so theyre like my guilty pleasure. And I REALLY REALLy thought the guy in the movie was hot lol


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own icarly. if i did id be a middle aged man instead of a 20 year old girl

At 11:33 pm a cold and wet Sam 'maybe I should've taken an umbrella from Carly's house' Puckett arrived home. She wasn't in the mood to watch anymore happy endings so declined her best friends offer to let her spend the night. Though she had a license she spent all her money on bacon and other assorted meat products so had no choice but to walk home since Spencer went on a camping trip with his friend socko for the weekend.

"Hope its not a brokeback Mountain kind of trip" she said when Carly informed her

"Oh Sam" Carly said while rolling her eyes for the 38798768827 time since they became friends

She begun to peel off her wet jeans cursing herself for starting to wear slightly tighter clothes once she began her junior year and made her way to the shower. As the hot water from the shower head washed over her she started to think about everything that had happened that night. It was normal for her and Freddie to banter, and it was normal for them to be in closer proximity to one another without Sam wanting to cause him physical harm. But what wasn't normal was the fact that they had almost….almost what exactly?

When he started moving her hair his fingers lightly skimmed the skin on her neck and it had given her shivers. She felt something she wasn't sure she had ever felt. Not with the lameos she went out with in middle school and not even her more serious boyfriends from her high school career including her most recent ex, Michael.

Sam and Michael had started dating the beginning of senior year. She had really liked him. He didn't mind that she had the appetite of a sumo wrestler (not to mention the strength) and that she expected him to pay since she rarely had money. He had the same taste in music and the same love for gory movies. He didn't try to kiss her best friend or ever try to compare the two of them. He never tried to force her to be a girly girl, he liked her to just be her. He even had blonde hair just like her. She felt perfectly fine with him. And if she were to be honest that's the exact reason why they ended up breaking up.

They had way too much in common. They hardly argued. If they did it wouldn't last long with one side always conceding to the other (that would usually be Michael). He was a good kisser but there was no real spark. No real passion behind it. They made sense on paper but love isn't something you could describe just on paper. It's something that can't be described in words.

And that was part of the problem. She ended up doing with Michael what she did to the majority of her relationships. She would subconsciously compare them to Freddie. She wouldn't start out that way. She would date them because she thought they were hot or funny but slowly but surely she would realize they lacked the smirk that secretly made her heart flutter. The striped shirts that made her want to burst out laughing. The boring brown hair she wanted to run her fingers through. The geeky logic that made her want to hit someone to keep herself awake. It didn't make sense at all why she liked Freddie on paper. It didn't have to it was just the facts.

When her and Michael had eventually broken up it was amicable, both realizing that they were good friends who just so happened to have made out for a while (**A/N. that's a reference to Carly and Freddie**). And so their relationship was basically the same just without the kissing. She was even happy for him when he started going out with Wendy. That was three months ago and Sam hadn't really been too enthusiastic to date anyone else since. She loved Michael but if this were one of those romantic comedies Carly made her watch he would be the guy she thought she wanted not realizing how she really didn't appreciate the guy she truly wanted until it was too late.

But what would have happened if Freddie's phone didn't ring. If his stupid girlfriend didn't want to talk to him. Sam immediately felt guilty for that thought. She knows how hurtful it is when a guy cheats on you so she shouldn't get mad at Lauren for wanting to spend time with Freddie.

_Hell I love spending time with him and im not even dating the nub_

_That _was what she had to remember. She wasn't dating him and most likely wouldn't get the chance. Shes not sure why what almost happened happened but she figured it was just a fluke because there was no way that Freddie felt the same way about her. Felt disappointment that she didn't act on her feelings that she felt since the beginning of their sophomore year.

Tired of all this deep thinking on a semi-empty stomach she turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She went to her room for something quick to put on before she would go raid her fridge already slightly depressed knowing that whatever was in her fridge wouldn't be as good as what was in the Shays apartment.

As she made her way back to her room food in hand she realized her phone had been in her jeans pocket. Praying it didn't get wet and then be messed up she quickly went to the middle of her floor where she had discarded her wet jeans and checked her front right pocket.

"Looks fine to me" she said to no one in particular as she turned it around and around and her facial expression was one of someone in the middle of doing a thorough inspection. As she was about to throw her phone on her bed she saw that there was a red light flashing letting her know she had a new message. She saw it was a text and when she saw the sender she didn't know how to feel

Hey can we talk

-Fred(add nickname here)

Authors Note:

And the movie from the first chapter was Leap Year. Yay to iloveglee for getting it right. Sorry to anyone who hasn't seen it yet. I watched the movie the other day and it somehow inspired me to write this fic. I tried to make a couple of movie references since that's the name of the fic but I'm thinking about renaming it but I'm not sure what yet.

Yea I wasn't lazy about the name in her phone just in my mind since Sam calls him so many different names she couldn't pick just one for her address book so she'd leave it like that. And since I am going to stretch this out to make a halfway decent size story this chapter is kind of short. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon because I have my finals coming up in a couple of weeks.

And the whole Michael relationship is semi inspired by The Way I Loved you by Taylor swift. Its also just my personal feelings. The couples I like the most are couples who don't always make sense I like that whole opposites thing so I totally ship couples like that because being with someone whose just like you is boring and you run out of things to say after a while if you ask me.

Since no one asked me I guess ill wrap up this for some reason super long authors note and just ask to please tell me what you think of the story so far. And I have no idea where im going with this but I will try my best to see this through to the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Icarly but i now own a lava lamp :)

It was 10:30 and Freddie Benson was on the couch with Lauren his girlfriend for the past year and a half. She lived fairly close to him so when she sent him a text saying her parents were going to be away for the weekend he knew he shouldn't pass up the opportunity for them to be together.

"Oh Freddie" Lauren softly moaned as he nibbled on her neck. She was obviously enjoying herself. The same could not fully be said about Freddie.

As a 17 year old male making out with a hot girl definitely made the top three of his lists of a good day (with the release of new pear products and his moms crazy meter set at its lowest level in alternating order), but he couldn't really get into this and at the back of his mind he knew why.

For as beautiful as his girlfriends soft silky hair was, when he closed his eyes his mind would replace the straight brunette hair for bouncy blonde locks. When his hands lingered on her hips he felt the slightly rough khaki material instead of cotton.

He knew it was wrong and unfair. He knew that she didn't deserve for him to be thinking of someone else while he was kissing her. But he was.

_Sam_ he thought to himself. Suddenly Lauren had stiffened up. He wasn't sure why but when he looked into her eyes he realized that what he thought he had said in his mind, he really said out loud.

She quickly started to get from under him.

"What did you just say?" she asked even though she had clearly heard him. "Why did you just say Sam?"

"um….." Freddie was definitely at a loss for words. He knew that nothing he could say could make up for his slip of the tongue. He was afraid to look at her eyes because he just knew they would be full of anger. "..I…..I said"

"Freddie" he looked up instantly as her voice cracked and he could see the tears she was trying to keep hidden. He felt even worse."Just tell me why you would say Sams name while you were kissing me"

The words to describe how bad he felt most likely weren't invented yet because he was speechless. He knew that his silence was almost as bad as what started this situation. He knew he had to try to explain himself but he had no idea where to start.

"Lauren…" he tried to reach out for her but she pushed his hands away.

"Don't touch me Freddie just tell me why you said her name. I have a feeling but I hope im wrong"

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen" there he finally said something but it obviously wasn't the right thing.

"Sorry" she quickly wiped at a tear that managed to escape her brown eyes "sorry that you said her name or sorry if you made me fall in love with you just to rip my heart out?"She moved as far as she could away from him on the couch as he tried to reach out for her again "I mean I should've known something was going on between you too especially when she broke up with Michael. You seemed a little happier. I didn't think much of it before but now everything is starting to make sense."

"No sam and I never…I mean I haven't ever acted on anything while we were going out" he tries to argue to try to regain any amount of respect she has for him.

She just smiles sadly "maybe you haven't told her how you feel but I see the way you look at her sometimes. It's the same way Im probably going to look at you for a while. Wanting to be with them but you can't. Knowing that they have this hold on your heart you feel like they'll never let go of. I hope I'm just being overly dramatic but I am in the middle of breaking up with my first serious boyfriend"

He looks into her eyes and sees the finality of her statement behind the tears that are just begging to escape.

"I wish I could say something to make this better. I know you must hate me right now but-"

"I don't hate you Freddie" she laughs a little "ok maybe I hate you a little bit but I'll get over it soon. Maybe I'll watch some chick flicks. They're always good for a happy ending. They smile at that but neither ones is able to reach their eyes.

"So maybe I should go…." He says once an awkward silence goes on for too long.

"Yea these next few days are probably going to be pretty sucky for me and Cosmo says whenever you see your ex you should look as hot as possible"

He starts walking towards the door with a slight smile knowing that a part of him really did love her. She was beautiful smart and funny. She just wasn't…"hey Freddie" He turns around as his hand reaches for the doorknob as she calls out to him her voice seeming to lose the slight humor it had in it a minute prior. "For the record I've seen her look the same way at you too. It really drove me crazy"

With that she pushes him out the door and slams it as the tears she had been holding onto for so long finally start to drop.

_Ive seen her look the same way at you too._

Freddie didn't know what to say to that. If even his girl- ex girlfriend saw it how blind had he been? Maybe he thought he just imagined it, that he just wanted her to look at him and want him even half as much as he wanted her. He had to be sure. He felt bad about Lauren but he needed to know for sure. He jogged back to his apartment complex and up the stairs towards Carlys home.

"Sam!" he yells as soon as he opens the door without hesitating to knock. The shays gave up their belief years ago that either of Carlys friends would knock.

"Freddie?" Carly says through a yawn as she tries to make herself coherent after waking up to Freddie's voice. She's curled up on the couch alone.

"Hey where's Sam?" He says not attempting to be apologetic about waking her up so abruptly

"She left a little while ago she actually wanted to sleep at home. What do you want to see her about so badly?" She says as she's finally more awake after getting up and stretching

"I just had to talk to her about some… things"

"Things?" Cary says as she raises her eyebrow.

"Yea you know about some realizations and….." he stops as he nervously scratches the back of his head " and some new developments"

"Developments….like what" as her Nancy Drew skills start to come out. "Weren't you just with Lauren?"

"umm yea well _was_ is a pretty good word " he says nervously.

"Soooo you were with your girlfriend but now you have to speak to Sam urgently about realizations and new developments"

"ye…um YEA" he says again after clearing his throat.

"Freddie you chose a pretty bad time to break up with your girlfriend and then decide to tell Sam how you feel about her."

"No I just wanted to know if she felt any…wait how'd you know?"

"Please Freddie I've seen this happen a million times" she points to her dvds on the coffee table

"Yea maybe they're not as dumb as I thought" he says with a slight laugh. "So what should I do now?"

"Go tell her how you feel"

"it's pretty late its almost midnight and I just broke up with-"

"I know. But can you really wait any longer? You almost gave me a heart attack a couple minutes ago"

" I guess I can't wait then"

"Then go" she says as she pushes him out the door and slams it closed.

He laughs a little at this being the second time he was kicked out of an ex girlfriends house tonight. Knowing that he really can't wait any longer he sends Sam a quick text.

Hey can we talk

It's a couple of minutes before he gets a response

No. Mommas busy

-Blonde headed Demon

"Ay dios mio" maybe this was going to be a little harder then he thought

**Authors note:**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Between finals a bad case of the flu and an even worse case of writers block it was pretty difficult to get inspired. Maybe i suddenly got some Christmas spirit from Santa (and my really cool lava lamp). It took me the longest time to find a way for them to break up without Freddie looking like a total donkey (hope its obvious what that supposed to stand for). I still end up feeling really bad for poor fictional Lauren but it happens. Sorry if that part was super sappy btw. There's probably going to be only one more part and ill make sure to update that last part way Holidays everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i dont own icarly but i do own the following text message conversation

-Hey can we talk

-No. Mommas busy

-Come on Sam I need to talk to you

-How many times do I have to say no? Don't make me look at one of those lame online translators to figure out how to say no in Spanish (**A/N yea I was making fun of myself there lol). **

-No in Spanish is still no lol

-Don't you "lol" me you nub. I knew that

-Right….(Rolls eyes)

-Don't do that

-Do what?

-Write your actions in parentheses. It annoys me

-Well you don't want to speak to me anyway so it doesn't matter if it annoys you (sticks tongue out)

-Argh I'm gonna kill you Fredwad (stands behind you with a knife and a murderous gleam in eyes)

He gulps. Even in text form she was intimidating.

-Ok ok fine. Truce?

-Truce

-Ok so can we talk now ?

-We talked already. Look at your previous texts

-No Sam I want to TALK like face to face

-Im about to go to sleep

-Yea right, it's barely midnight on a Saturday night. You're probably on your bed eating a big plate of ham

-Dude are you outside my door or something? Someone is a stalker…

-Nooooooo…

He resists the urge to write rolls eyes again

-I just know you is all

Sam smiles gently

-Actually its turkey. We were out of ham :(

-Oh so I can't write actions but it's ok for you to use emoticons?

-Its different….

-Why?

-Because I did it so it's alright

-Oh so that's how it works

-Yep it's my world you're merely a peasant in it

-Whatever you say Princess Puckett

-Exactly ;)

-How about if I bring you a ham sandwich?

-With the works?

-Yep there should still be a couple of stores open on the way to your house

-Can't this just wait till tomorrow or rather later today?

-Probably…..but I don't want to wait anymore

Wondering what that could mean its a few minutes before she finally replies

-Fine but bring me a six pack of peppy cola too

He smiles because hes finally made progress

-As you wish

**Authors note: Ok I know this is really really short but I thought it was a good point to break it up. I'm already writing the actual final part so I should post again in the next few days**

**And for another little trivia section: What line is the quote "As you wish" from. Hint it's from a movie every sane person in the world loves (maybe I'm a bit bias…oh well)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Icarly

When he arrived at the blonde headed de- maybe he shouldn't call her that anymore. How could you like someone and still thought they were slightly evil. That's crazy…right?

Freddie wasn't so sure. Part of Sams "charm" was her abrasiveness and how even though she was usually the shortest one in the room, her personality made everyone else look small. Or maybe that was just him who felt that way.

He realized that he had been standing at her front door for at least ten minutes now and he felt better go inside before she got impatient. He took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell.

"Here goes nothing"

* * *

Ever since Freddie sent her that last text Sam had been pacing around her room, wondering what was so important he had to speak with her so urgently. She knew what she hoped it would be. Her heart swelled for a moment. It wouldn't be what she wanted it to be. It just couldn't be.

He wouldn't proclaim his love for her because he was already in love and it wasn't with her. It was with Lauren his girlfriend. She was everything Sam wasn't. She was sweet where Sam was mean, she was tall where Sam was petite, and she was brunette where she was blonde. Following Freddie's list of girlfriends and crushes the last thing Freddie was coming to do was tell Sam what she wanted to hear.

"What the hell was I thinking letting him come over?" she asked to no one in particular.

She went back to her plate of turkey to help calm her nerves only to come to the realization that it was all gone. Now it was a battle of conflicting desires between her heart and stomach. If he didn't get come she probably wouldn't get her heart broken, but her stomach would be empty which at this point would feel almost as bad, almost.

Realizing it had been almost a half an hour since he last texted, her stomach had become the aggressor and was starting to growl.

"Where is this nub he promised me ham"

Right before she's ready to send him another text the doorbell rings.

"Here goes nothing" she says as she puts on a hoodie and goes to answer the door.

* * *

"Are you gonna come in and give me my food or do I have to hit you?" She says as he just stands there looking at her.

He smiles. Yea her abrasiveness is definitely part of her charm.

"Nice jammies." He says as he walks into the house.

Sam looks down and sees that she's wearing girly cow bottoms.

"Eyes up here nub." She says jokingly but quirks an eyebrow when she can't decipher the face he makes.

"Her-heres your food." He says nervously trying to get past the awkward moment. "I got you some chips too."

"Thanks." She says as she grabs the bag and makes her way to the couch. Freddie breaks off two cans of Peppy Cola from the six pack before putting the rest in the fridge. He sits down on the couch but making sure he doesn't get too close to Sam while she's eating. Even if he did like her, getting too close while she ate was not good for his health.

"Here "She nudges the remote towards him so it doesn't feel like he's just watching her eat. "There's probably only infomercials and porn on at this time though."

"The history channel probably has a documentary on right-"

"That channels blocked."

"It can't be bloc-Sam why is the history channel blocked?"

"If I wanted to learn about history I'd stay awake in fourth period."

"Well then I guess porn it is." She gives him a look. "Or maybe the TV should just go off."

"Whatevs I'm done eating anyway."

'How'd you finish a whole sandwich a bag of chips and your and I guess my soda in under ten minutes?"

"Momma has her ways." She simply says as she rubs her now satisfied stomach. "That was some quality ham."

He can only smile at her. She has a way of captivating him by just being her and he's convinced that he must be in love with her because it can't be normal to think someone who eats like Kobayishi (A/n The guy who used to always win the Nathans hot dog competitions) could be adorable.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here?" Sam says and it snaps him out of his thoughts. He might be able to admit it to himself but can he admit it to her?

He gets up and frantically looks for something to change the subject. "Why are there two of you in this pic?" Freddie says while picking up a picture from the end table.

"It's me and Melanie dipthong."

"I thought you said Melanie wasn't real?"

"Do you really think I'd be so committed to the prank I'd keep dressing up on holidays for the past three years?"

"Well…yeah."

"Dork"

"No need for name calling."

"Yea there is. My house my rules"

"So where's your mom?" He asks trying to stop the argument about to ensue.

"Down the street, Kansas, Pluto who knows? I'm not her parole officer"

"You ever wish your mom was more hands on?"

"I'm almost 18 it's a little late for that." She says with a shrug.

"It's never too late. Wasn't she better after the therapy box?"

"She stopped wearing bikinis all the time if that's what you mean. Why are we talking about this anyway?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. It's just that my mom is so hands on that it's almost unbearable sometimes. I turned my phone off because I was supposed to be home hours ago."

"Which brings us back to why you came here."

"Yea I guess it does." He says with a chuckle as he looks around the room.

"Do you remember sophomore year?" He asks not able to meet her eyes just yet so he turns around.

"I can barely remember last month. Why?"

"Well for a while during that year I thought that" He stops and begins to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"What did you think?" She asks softly willing him to turn around and look at her but afraid of what she might see.

"Well for a while I thought that you…and me…that we- argh this shouldn't be so hard." He lets out frustratedly. He finally turns around and locks eyes with her. While gazing into her clear blue eyes he finally gains his courage.

"Sam I like you. I've liked you for years and I'm tired of pretending I don't. I mean I apparently haven't done that good of a job at hiding it though." He says with a small laugh thinking back on the two conversations he had with the two brunettes earlier.

Sam is just quiet; she doesn't know what to say. Her mind is racing a mile a minute. Did he really just say what she thinks he did? Was she imagining it? Was she dreaming? She was scared. She was confused. She was….

"Thirsty. Man I'm really thirsty." She said as she made her way to the kitchen. "Good thing you put the sodas in the fridge I like my beverages cold."

Freddie looks at her in disbelief. Had she not heard what he said? She had to have.

"Are you serious? Is that all you can say is you're THIRSTY?" He says as his voice begins to escalate.

"Well yea you would think two sodas would be enough right. But I guess not." She rambles as she makes her way back to the living room but stands a farther distance away. Now the couch was in between them. "I'm probably going to be up all night."

"Are you really going to pretend you didn't hear me?"She stays silent not letting her gaze meet his. "I guess I don't have to ask if you feel the same way" he says in a defeated tone.

"I guess I'll be seeing you." He says and her head snaps up and she sees the hurt in his eyes before he turns around and heads toward the door.

"Freddie wait" She says almost desperately.

When he turns around he sees her biting her lower lip, one of her nervous habits.

"Why didn't we…..in sophomore year?"

"I don't know. I realized when we first became friends that you were different then what I first thought you were. I mean you were loud and somewhat abusive but you were also fiercely loyal to the people you liked. When Carly and I went out and you and I had that talk, as much as I didn't want to listen to you I knew you were being honest and wanted what was best for us. I realized how great of a person you really were. And then when sophomore year started I realized how beautiful you were. Then I didn't just see you as a friend. I saw you someone that I wanted to take to the movies, hold hands with while walking to get smoothies and to make out with at random times of the day."

He says the last part low knowing how sappy he must sound.

"So why didn't you say any of that to me before?"

"I guess I was afraid of what would happen if I told you that I liked you. Scared of what it might do to our friendship."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I'm still nervous but I can't leave this unsaid anymore." He says with a voice full of confidence,

Sam takes a final swig of her soda and goes to put it on the coffee table. She can tell his eyes are watching her every move, waiting for her to say something.

"So. What about you?" Freddie finally says after minutes (but what felt like hours to him) of silence.

"I….I" she fidgets from foot to foot under his intense gaze, She looks up at him hoping she won't have to say anything.

When he looked at him he had the answer he wanted. He knew it wasn't the Sam Puckett way to say how she was feeling but he could see it in her eyes. A mix of happiness and nervousness. He started to move closer to her.

"What about Lauren?" She says almost bitterly.

He hesitates for a second. "We broke up" he says as he begins to close even more space between them.

"When?" She says as he's within reaching distance.

"A few hours ago" he says as he goes to wrap his arms around her waist before he's pushed away. "What?"

"You just broke up with your girlfriend. You owe her more than this."

He looks pained and guilt is starting to make its way back into him. "Yea I guess you're right."

"Look I lo-like you but I just want to wait awhile. Give everything time to settle before we jump into this."

"But we will be jumping into this eventually right?"

"Shoosh yea." She says with a smile.

"Well I should get home. If I turn on my phone ill probably have a bunch of voicemails from my mom whose probably imagining me lying dead in some gutter since I missed curfew by a solid three hours." he says while looking at his watch.

"Yea I can't believe it's already three in the morning. I should kick you for keeping me up so late." He smiles as she walks hi to the door.

Before he can leave Sam hugs him and he quickly wraps his arms around her. They look into each other's eyes as they pull away and he knows it's not going to be a long wait.

**Authors Note:  
It was really hard to finish this chapter. I tried to keep them in character but it's hard to know how they'd act in this kind of situation. I hope it was a good mix of sappy and comedic moments. There will be an epilogue coming out soon and they will DEFINITLY be more romance so don't worry this not the end. **

**And I want to just thank everyone who has reviewed this. I got a lot more reviews then I thought and it really does put a smile on your face to know that people appreciate your work. So thank you everyone.**


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly

2 Months later

"I'm Carly web host extrodianaire"

"And I'm Sam her Meat loving best friend" Sam pulls Freddie from behind the camera and he quickly puts it on his computer stand.

"This is Freddiekins". Freddie puts his arms around both girls.

"And this was ICarly" They say in unison.

Freddie goes to turn off the feed for the last time. "Well guys good show" he says rather somberly

"I can't believe that was the last webcast of the show. I didn't imagine there would be a time where it would end."

"Don't get so emotional on me Shay. You're going all the way to NYU the nerds going to USC and I'm staying and going to the University of Washington. There's no way we could do the show anymore. Do you remember the last time we tried it in multiple locations?"

"Yea let's not speak of it." Freddie says in a serious tone.

"Yea I can't believe we're going to be in different places. I should've applied to the University of Washington like you. I'm gonna miss you" Carly goes in for a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too but you're not leaving for another two weeks so can we save all the lifetime moments for then."

"Sam I'm gonna hug you so many times in the next couple of days people are gonna start believing those Cam rumors".

"Wow Carls you're pee-wee loving bad boy has really started affecting your humor" Sam says while pushing the over emotional brunette away.

"Oh Sam" is her only response as she ruffles her hair. She really was going to miss her best friend. "Let's go downstairs and watch TV for a while."

When they make their way downstairs Carly and Freddie head for the couch as Sam goes straight for the freezer.

"Sam you do realize the AC is on full blast right now? I hope you're not eating another frozen pizza" Freddie says as he cranes his head towards the kitchen

"kjhdbdhdbcdcn"

"What?"

"I said I like the feel of the compressed air and I'll eat frozen pizza whenever I want nub"

"Whatever Sam" Freddie says like he's annoyed but the smirk he has on ruining the effect. "Get me a soda?"

Sam doesn't respond but when she finally makes her way to the couch she's holding a can of Orange drink which she knows is his favorite. He gives her a look and she shrugs with a small smile playing on her face.

Carly just watches them and can't help but grin. Even though neither one of them told her what happened that night a couple of months ago, she can tell that things have changed between them. They still argue (ALL THE TIME) but it's definitely more on the flirty side. She doesn't think they are going out now but she's sure they won't let the 800 mile distance between them be a problem for them. She didn't even meddle for things to turn out this way. But maybe one tiny little teeny weenie push is in order. And the text she got earlier might be just the thing.

"Oh guys did I tell you?"

"What?" They say in unison. They smile at each other.

"Look at the picture Wendy sent me earlier" she says as she pulls out her pear phone

"Is that Gibby making out with…"

"Lauren?" Sam finishes

"Yea they were at Shanes graduation party last night"

"Oh that's cool" Freddie says with indifference.

"Yea so it looks like she's moved on" Carly says with a smile

Sam raises her eyebrow at Carly knowing what she is implying. Carly just simply smiles at her innocently. Freddie looks between the two not really understanding what's going on.

"What?" he says when he starts to get frustrated.

"Nothing" They both say quickly but now Sam has a smile on her face as well.

"Stupid girls with their stupid non-verbal communication" Freddie mutters

"What was that Fredirieka?"

"Nothing"

They all settle on the couch for a few hours until Carly realizes she has a date with Griffen soon.

"Ok see ya later Carly"

"Yea see ya Carl- really another hug?"

"Oh hush. How about for every hug I give you two pieces of bacon?"

"How about another hug then Shay?" Sam says with excitement.

"I figured you'd see things my way" She says as she finishes giving her another hug.

Freddie just chuckles as he opens the door for the two of them.

As they leave the Shay residence and round the corner to the stairs Sam pushes Freddie onto the wall.

"Oww Sam what the mmph" he's cut off by her lips crashing onto his. This was definitely better than their first kiss. There's obviously more passion between the two and Sam wasn't nibbling on his bottom lip before…..

Right before he could try to deepen the kiss she broke apart from him.

"So I guess enough time has passed" he says while trying to catch his breath

"Yea the way she was all over Gibby is definitely a good sign. How that boy continues to get hot chicks to want him is a mystery."

"Well…you're welcome" Sam said after they were just staring at each other for awhile.

"Ummm thank you?"

"Yea you should be thanking me all this tippy toeing was really starting to hurt my calf muscles. Why do you have to be so tall?"

"You really are too lazy for your own good but I think I can help with that problem" he says mischievously. He then proceeds to switch their positions so that now she's against the wall and he's lifted her up so her legs can wrap around his waist.

"Better?"

"Better." She agrees. And with that he resumes their previous actions and kisses her fiercely. He quickly begs for entrance into her mouth which she grants with no hesitation. They then let their tongues battle for dominance while their bodies slowly grind against one another.

They're so into each other they almost block out the rest of the world. That is until they hear the familiar screech of their favorite man child.

"Guys get a room"

Sam gives Freddie a seductive look.

"As a matter of fact DON'T get a room you guys are too young and no gazebos need to be washed at your age."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know I was trying to remember what the pamphlets said when I was giving Carly the nonsex talk."

"You mean the sex talk?"

"No I definitely mean the NON sextalk"

"Whatever Spencer" Sam says while remembering Carly Swiped her V card months ago.

"Ok see you later. You kids go have nice wholesome dingo channel fun."

"Dude have you seen the dingo channel girls. Wholesome went out the window years ago."

"Whatever just don't have sex or bloody mary will umm come out your mirror and scratch you."

"That doesn't make any sen-"

"Blah blah blah blah blah" He says while sticking his fingers in his ears. "I can't hear you but trust me it's true. I'm a responsible and mature adult and that's 100% fact. K catch ya later." With that he slams the door.

"So what now?" Freddie asks while putting her down. Both of them knowing the moment was ruined.

"I guess groovie smoothies. I'm pretty thirsty."

"Am I paying?"

"Is that even a real question?" Sam says as she pushes him away and starts to walk ahead. When he catches up and matches her stride she grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers without looking at him.

He smiles and gives her hand a squeeze.

_I hope its not cheesy but I think I might've found my happily ever after. _

"Oww Sam what the hell?" He says while rubbing his shoulder after she punched him.

"A little high on the cheese factor there Fredwienie"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yea I barfed in my mouth a little."

"Man I really need to work on that."

THE END

**Authors note: Well this is the end of the story sorry this took so long. I had a lot of fun writing it and I couldn't resist a little Spencer in the end lol. I hope everyone enjoyed this and thank you again to anyone who reviewed or at least took the time to read this. Hopefully I'll get inspired to write something again soon **


End file.
